The invention relates to an optical modular measuring head system, in particular, for measuring machines.
Measuring machines comprising an optical measuring head that may solve several measuring problems are known. In this respect, reference is made, for example, to document DE 38 06 686 A1. The measuring machine disclosed therein comprises a measuring head that operates not only as an imaging-type video sensor but also accommodates a laser sensor in order to perform dotwise measurements in z-directions.
Furthermore, this measuring machine comprises a mechanical sensor supported on a separate z-spindle sleeve, said sensor also being able to perform measuring tasks.
As a rule, the optical measuring head is set up to perform only a specific type of measurement or image capture. For example, the retrofitting of interferometric measuring methods to imaging modes and non-interferometric measurements, as a rule involves—if at all possible—retrofitting of the measuring head.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a measuring head capable of performing desired measurements in a rapid and efficient manner.